Iludo
Alien Ildo first appeared in Ultraman Tiga episode 41 "Friends From Space" Powers *Tentacles: Ildos Seijin can extend long clawed tentacles from their hands to attack targets. *Ildos Transformation: By wounding someone with their tentacles, the Ildos can cause the victim to transform into another Ildos Seijin. *Mother Ship: The mother ship of the invasion can do a variety of things such as extend energy tentacles to capture people or fire a bolt of lightning from its top. *Merge: Ildos Seijin can transform into orange energy and merge together to form a giant Ildos Seijin. *Energy Balls: Giant Ildos Seijin can fire powerful balls of energy from his hands. Ultraman Tiga History As GUTS talked to a group of TPC members in space, something went terribly wrong and the ship lost contact, then fell into the atmosphere, crashing to the ground. When GUTS arrived, a strange being ran out of the undergrowth, Ildos Seijin. Seeing it as a threat, they shot and seemingly killed it. They soon boarded the ship, finding one of their friends wounded. Soon, a ship landed in the middle of the day, more from the same species that GUTS had just attacked, but coming with a message of peace for the human race. They examined the alien they had to shoot, finding a communicator on it, discovering it was somehow the other member of the space crew and that one of the creatures had attacked them. Thankfully, they managed to electrocute and drive the beast into space but both were wounded, one of them transforming into the creature GUTS had killed. Realizing the Ildos were far from what they appeared, GUTS evacuated the city but a group of people refused, wanting to meet the ‘friendly’ aliens. But at gun point the sole survivor of the spaceship crash forced them to turn around. But suddenly, the man collapsed to his knees and began speaking strange, examining his wound, Shinjoh discovered the awful truth, the man was transforming into a Ildos Seijin as well. The man decided that if he was dieing, he’d take the Ildos Seijin with him and ran towards the base. An x-ray of the building revealed a giant brain and soon, the ship began snatching people up with long energy tentacles. Shinjoh and the doomed man helped save the people in the area and one of the GUTS Wings opened fire on the ship but it shot him down. As they ran, the duo ran into an Ildos Seijin. She demanded they hand over the people and Shinjoh shot her in the chest as she tried to launch her tentacle, killing her. Shinjoh was then grabbed by the mother ship as even more Ildos Seijin appeared. The rest of GUTS arrived on the scene to launch the attack on the mother ship. The mother ship couldn’t survive the assault and was critically damaged. Realizing they could no longer easily capture humans, the Ildos Seijin merged together to form one giant alien and decided to attack. Daigo quickly transformed into Ultraman Tiga and assaulted the villain, beating him down and blasting him but when the mother ship began to activate, Tiga was distracted, letting the alien gain the upper hand. The giant brain inside the machine began to activate but the infected man told Shinjoh what to do using the knowledge gained from the infection, telling them to all say the same thing at the same time. Meanwhile, Tiga was being beaten down by the giant Ildos but Shinjoh and GUTS destroyed the giant brain. This distracted Ildos Seijin, giving the opportunity for Tiga to unleash the Zepellion Beam and blow the invader to pieces. Shinjoh managed to get an antidote for the man and cured him of the infection, ending the threat of the Ildos Seijin invasion.